Under the Sky
by gece27
Summary: Aku akan disini, bersamamu, di bawah langit. /Kumpulan drabble dan oneshot dengan judul berbeda, cerita berbeda dan tidak berkaitan sama sekali. RnR (;
1. Yellow Raincoat

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ooc, aneh, gaje, misstypos, dll.**

**.**

**Yellow Raincoat**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu Sasuke keluar dari rumah. Kini, ia harus berhenti di halte bus. Ah, andaikan Sasuke menuruti ibunya untuk membawa payung atau jas hujan atau apapun itu, setidaknya Sasuke bisa berteduh di kafe sambil minum _ocha_ atau kopi hangat.

Udara sangat dingin. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku untuk menahan dingin. Pemuda itu pun tidak memakai jaket di musim gugur ini, hanya memakai baju lengan panjang dan syal hitam buatan ibu tercinta.

"Sial. Hujan sialan."

Ah ya, andaikan hari ini hujan tidak turun, ia pasti bisa bertemu dengan pengusaha yang tertarik dengan _game_ buatan Sasuke. Yah, andaikan. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuat?

"H-Hachi!" Suara bersin yang kecil itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Seorang gadis dengan jas hujan kuning tampak menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Sepertinya ia kedinginan.

Sasuke mencari saputangannya, setidaknya ia bisa meminjamkan saputangan itu pada gadis yang tidak berada jauh dari Sasuke. Begitu menemukannya, pemuda itu mencari pena dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Nona," panggil Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung menoleh, segera saja Sasuke menyodorkan saputangan pada gadis berjas hujan kuning.

"T-terima ka–hachi!" Sekali lagi gadis itu bersin. Ia langsung menutupnya dengan saputangan pemberian Sasuke. "T-terima kasih ehm–"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," melihat wajah gadis itu rasanya membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Manis sekali.

"Uchiha-_san_. Maaf, saya memakai saputangan a-anda."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Hening untuk sementara, hanya terdengar suara rintikan hujan yang hampir reda, hampir.

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata," gadis itu membungkuk sedikit, tanda perkenalan, "Bagaimana caranya saya mengembalikan saputangan i-ini?"

"Disana sudah kutulis nomorku. Telepon saja."

"Baiklah, s-saya mengerti."

"Bagus."

Hujan perlahan mereda dan Sasuke menyadari itu. Berarti ia dan Hinata, gadis itu harus berpisah. Lagipula apa yang Sasuke harapkan? Bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi yang sama sekali belum ia kena? Sasuke merasa ia sudah gila.

"Sampai jumpa, Hyuuga-_san,_" Sasuke perlahan meberanjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memegang saputangan itu dengan erat.

"Sampai jumpa."

Ya, sampai jumpa. Bukan, selamat tinggal.

Serius, Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sekali lagi.

.

-END-

* * *

A/N :

Selamat april semua~ ini akan menjadi kumpulan one shot dan drabble yang aneh dari saya (u,u)

Terima kasih kepada yang telah sudi membaca. Maaf karena sampe sekarang saya belum bisa update sweet sins. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih.

**-salam sampai jumpa-**

**gece**


	2. Forget Me

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Under the Sky © gece27**

**Warning : typos, gaje, ooc, aneh, abal**

**.**

**Forget Me**

.

Dia melihatnya lagi. Sasuke melihatnya lagi. Gadis itu... gadis yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu masih menjadi kekasihnya, masih memeluknya dan mencium pipinya. Gadis yang Sasuke cintai.

Hinata...

Betapa Sasuke merindukan gadis itu, harum tubuhnya, hangat badannya, dan belaian bibir mantan kekasihnya.

Dulu ketika mereka masih berpacaran, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan mendekati Hinata, melakukan beberapa _flirting_ hingga membuat pipi gadis itu memerah dan mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa. Sasuke hanya dapat memandang Hinata dari jauh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke ingin mendengar suara lembut Hinata yang memanggil namanya.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri gadis yang tengah perkutat dengan laptop-nya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membeli minuman soda kaleng sebelum menemui Hinata, jadi Sasuke mempunyai alasan untuk menyapanya.

"Mau?"

Sasuke mengulurkan kaleng minumannya. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengambil kaleng itu lalu membukanya. Setelah Hinata meminum beberapa teguk, ia kembali menekuni laptopnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia meremas kaleng minuman, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

Hinata tetap menekuni laptop-nya, "Tentu saja."

Sasuke duduk, melemaskan punggungnya di bangku dan kembali meminum sodanya. Tidak ada yang berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke terlalu bingung untuk memulai dan Hinata tidak mau memulainya.

"Bajumu bagus."

Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia melontarkan perkataan seperti itu. Sasuke terlihat seperti pemuda hidung belang yang jelalatan melihat perempuan.

Hinata seketika berhenti menekuni laptop, gadis itu melirik Sasuke sekilas, "Terima kasih. Naruto-_kun_ yang membantuku untuk memilihnya."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sepertinya, Hinata bias melupakan Sasuke dengan cepat. Genggaman Sasuke pada kaleng sodanya semakin erat, ia harus mengatakannya. Harus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

Tiba-tiba, Hinata terdiam dan menutup laptopnya. Gadis itu tampak gelisah juga terlihat tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_san_. Kita tahu kalau kita sudah berpisah secara baik-baik dan ini sudah selesai."

Hinata-nya tidak mau kembali. Hinata-nya tidak mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Hinata."

"Tapi aku bisa. Tidak ada masa depan untuk hubungan kita, Sasuke-san. Semoga kau kembali menemuiku dalam keadaan lebih baik."

Hinata berkemas lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

.

.

_"__Some people come into our lives and leave footprints on our hearts and we are never ever the sam__e."_

–Flavia Weedn–

.

.

**-****END****-****  
**

* * *

A/N : Halo, maaf ceritanya begitu gaje dan aneh. Maklum saya hanya seorang panda biasa #eh

Terima kasih yang sudi untuk membaca dan apalagi yang mereview *peluk*. Terima kasih juga yang sudah mereview drabble sebelumnya : **Hazena ** (hihihi *ikutan ketawa*. Wah benarkah? *malu-maluin#plak* apakah ini sudah update kilat? ;)**| Anne Garbo | Harukaze Chiharu **(benarkah? Maaf! Saya enggak tahu. Makasih atas infonya ;)** | Bee Hachi **(kurang panjang? Sengaja, nanti kalau kepanjangan Sasuke marah #eh** | Riyuu Kashima | n **(sebenarnya beban aku berat kok #eh. Ga usah takut, kita semua ga ada sempurna dan mesti belajar. Oke? Makasi ;)

Silahkan memberikan kritik, review dan temannya. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Review? ;)

**Salam panas, **

**-gece27-**


End file.
